pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Relicanth
/ |dexcokalos=042 |gen=Generation III |species=Longevity Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 2 |body=03 |type=Water |type2=Rock |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=51.6 lbs. |metweight=23.4 kg |ability=Swift Swim Rock Head |dw=Sturdy |color=Gray |male=87.5}} Relicanth (Japanese: ジーランス Jiiransu) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Relicanth is a medium-sized, brown fish Pokémon. Its camouflage makes it blend in perfectly into the undersea caves where it lives. Relicanth is covered in many fins which are on the top, bottom and sides of this Pokémon. It's based off of the ancient dinosaur fish coelacanth. Special Abilities Evolution Relicanth does not evolve. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Underwater |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Underwater |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 226 (Super Rod) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 226 (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 12 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Route 4 |bwrarity=Common }} Side game locations |type= |RSPinball=Ocean |Trozei=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (80F-89F) |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) }} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=III |ruby=Relicanth is a Pokémon species that existed for a hundred million years without ever changing its form. This ancient Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth. |sapphire=Relicanth is a rare species that was discovered in deep-sea explorations. This Pokémon's body withstands the enormous water pressure of the ocean depths. Its body is covered in tough scales that are like craggy rocks. |emerald=A Pokémon that was once believed to have been extinct. The species has not changed its form for 100 million years. It walks on the seafloor using its pectoral fins. |firered=It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. It was discovered during a deep-sea exploration. |leafgreen=It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. It was discovered during a deep-sea exploration. |diamond=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |pearl=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |platinum=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |heartgold= Discovered by chance during deep-sea explorations, it has not changed since ancient times. |soulsilver= Discovered by chance during deep-sea explorations, it has not changed since ancient times. |black=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |white=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |black 2=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |white 2=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |x=It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. It was discovered during a deep-sea exploration. |y=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years. |or=Relicanth is a Pokémon species that existed for a hundred million years without ever changing its form. This ancient Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth. |as=Relicanth is a rare species that was discovered in deep-sea explorations. This Pokémon's body withstands the enormous water pressure of the ocean depths. Its body is covered in tough scales that are like craggy rocks.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2= |rbysapspr=RS 369 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 369 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 369 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 369 front.png |dpsprf=DP 369f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 369 front.png |ptsprf=DP 369f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 369 front.png |hgsssprf=DP 369f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Relicanth BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Relicanth BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Relicanth XY.gif |orasspr=Relicanth XY.gif}} Appearances Anime It was first shown in A Ruin With A View. A group of Relicanth appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. Several Relicanth appeared in Enter Galactic! A Relicanth appeared in Up Close and Personable! Trivia *Relicanth is one of the essential two Pokémon to unlock the caves of the Regis; the other is Wailord. *Relicanth, along with Zigzagoon, are the only two Pokémon left out of the Hoenn Pokérap. *Relicanth shares its types with four of the five original fossil Pokémon, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar, furthering its link to them as a living fossil. It also shares its type with Corsola, Tirtouga and Carracosta. *Relicanth is the only Water-type to learn Head Smash, as well as the only one to not receive recoil damage from it, due to its ability. In fact, it's one of two Pokémon that gains STAB and protection from a recoil-damage-giving move. The other is Clefable with Magic Guard. *Relicanth is one of only three Pokémon with its gender ratio that has been able to be caught in the wild, others include Munchlax, Snorlax , Combee, Eevee and Togepi. *Relicanth was inspired by the real-world fossil fish, Coelacanth. *Its name comes from the words "relic" and "coelacanth". Gallery 369Relicanth_AG_anime.png 369Relicanth_Dream.png es:Relicanth Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon